Selalu Terlambat
by Enji86
Summary: Shiho sedang menemani Shinichi yang sedang sekarat di sebuah sanatorium. Cerita ini mengandung beberapa pesan moral. Apa kalian bisa menemukannya? Baca dan komen!


**Disclaimer :** Detektif Conan merupakan milik Aoyama Gosho.

* * *

**Selalu Terlambat**

By Enji86

Shinichi terbangun dan menemukan matanya menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Hampir semua bagian dari kamarnya berwarna putih karena kamarnya itu merupakan salah satu kamar milik sanatorium tempat dia dirawat. Sudah sebulan dia menghuni kamar tersebut sebagai pasien kanker paru-paru yang hanya tinggal menghitung hari sebelum ajal menjemput.

Dada Shinichi terasa sakit. Badannya yang dulu tegap dan gagah kini berubah kurus kering. Matanya yang dulu bersinar penuh percaya diri kini redup dan sayu. Dia divonis menderita kanker paru-paru stadium akhir satu bulan lalu. Saat itu dia dan FBI berhasil menemukan markas besar organisasi hitam dan menggerebek mereka. Penggerebekan sukses dan bos organisasi hitam mati terbunuh. Memang masih ada beberapa anggota organisasi hitam yang berkeliaran tapi semua anggota yang paling berbahaya sudah diamankan di balik jeruji atau mati terbunuh saat penggerebekan. Shinichi merasa sangat puas karena dia berhasil membalas dendam pada mereka yang telah membunuh Ran setahun lalu. Semua anggota FBI mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka dan saat di pesta itulah Shinichi merasa dadanya sakit bukan main dan jatuh pingsan.

Sejak kematian Ran, Shinichi mulai merokok dan minum alkohol. Kedua benda itulah yang menyebabkannya sekarat saat ini. Entah kenapa kalau tidak ditemani rokok atau alkohol, dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Mungkin karena dia terlalu patah hati karena kematian Ran. Dia merasa gampang frustasi jika penyelidikannya gagal atau menemui jalan buntu. Bahkan dia mungkin akan jadi gila jika tidak ada seseorang yang selalu berhasil menenangkannya dan menjaganya agar tetap waras.

Shinichi mengarahkan pandangannya ke tepi tempat tidur di sebelah tangan kanannya dan tersenyum karena deduksinya tepat. Dia akan selalu ada di sana untuknya. Shinichi menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh rambut coklat yang berada di tepi tempat tidurnya itu. Pemilik rambut coklat itu sedang tertidur dengan tangan dan kepala menelungkup di tepi tempat tidur Shinichi.

Shinichi mengingat kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan pemilik rambut coklat yang sedang tertidur itu. Pertemuan yang menurutnya penuh dengan drama tapi dia sangat bersyukur karena saat itu dia, yang berumur 17 tahun, sudah hampir gila karena harus kembali menjadi anak SD untuk yang kedua kalinya dan harus berteman dengan anak SD yang tidak akan pernah bisa memahaminya. Shinichi mengingat kembali masa-masa saat dia dan pemilik rambut coklat itu menghabiskan waktu bersama sebagai anak SD beserta grup detektif cilik. Shinichi mengingat kembali bagaimana pemilik rambut coklat itu memaksa ikut menemaninya menyelidiki dan menghancurkan organisasi hitam, padahal Shinichi tahu dia sangat takut pada mereka, dan Shinichi yang selalu kalah jika berdebat dengannya hanya bisa menyerah. Pemilik rambut coklat itu mempunyai andil yang sangat besar dalam keberhasilannya menghancurkan organisasi hitam dan dia juga yang mengembalikan tubuhnya ke ukuran semula. Shinichi juga ingat bahwa pemilik rambut coklat itu selalu mengingatkannya agar berhenti merokok dan minum alkohol tapi dia tidak pernah mengindahkannya sehingga inilah akibatnya. Sekarang dia merasa sangat bodoh dan menyesal tapi semuanya sudah terlambat.

Pada awalnya, setelah kematian Ran, Shinichi sama sekali tidak peduli walaupun dia harus mati. Menurutnya dunia sudah berakhir untuknya ketika Ran mati. Tapi sekarang dia benar-benar tidak ingin mati walaupun dia tahu itu mustahil karena sekarang dia sedang sekarat. Sekarang dia jatuh cinta lagi, bahkan mungkin sebenarnya sudah dari dulu dia jatuh cinta pada pemilik rambut coklat yang sedang disentuh jari-jarinya itu. Bahkan Shinichi merasa cintanya pada pemilik rambut coklat itu lebih kuat dibandingkan rasa cintanya pada Ran dulu. Bagaimanapun juga, hubungan Shinichi dan pemilik rambut coklat itu lebih berliku-liku dan penuh drama daripada hubungannya dengan Ran. Tapi karena kebodohan, keegoisan dan keangkuhannya sendiri, dia tidak akan bisa menjaga dan membahagiakan pemilik rambut coklat itu.

Tiba-tiba dada Shinichi bertambah sakit dan membuatnya terbatuk-batuk sehingga pemilik rambut coklat itu terbangun. Shinichi menemukan wajah Ai Haibara yang sudah kembali menjadi Shiho Miyano menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kudo-kun?" tanya Shiho.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Haibara" jawab Shinichi.

"Aku akan panggil dokter" ucap Shiho kemudian berbalik.

"Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan pergi" ucap Shinichi.

"Baiklah" ucap Shiho setelah membalikkan badannya kembali untuk menatap Shinichi.

"Duduklah di sini. Aku ingin bicara denganmu" ucap Shinichi sambil menunjuk tepi tempat tidurnya ketika Shiho akan kembali duduk di tempat duduk di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Walaupun sedang sekarat, kebiasaanmu yang suka banyak bicara itu belum hilang juga, tantei-san. Tapi hari ini aku sedang baik hati jadi aku akan mendengarkan celotehanmu" ucap Shiho sambil menyeringai.

"Oi, oi! Sudah tahu aku sedang sekarat, tapi kau tetap bicara kasar padaku" ucap Shinichi kesal.

"Apa boleh buat. Sudah kebiasaan" ucap Shiho sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau kelihatan lelah sekali?" tanya Shinichi dengan nada khawatir.

"Wah, wah, sejak kapan kau perhatian padaku?" Shiho balik bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Aku selalu perhatian padamu, Haibara" ucap Shinichi.

Shiho sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan Shinichi tapi kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Aku dan anggota FBI yang lain sedang sibuk mengejar para anggota organisasi hitam yang masih berkeliaran. Kami ingin memastikan bahwa mereka semua diamankan di balik jeruji sehingga mereka tidak bisa berbuat jahat lagi. Karena itu kami harus mengurangi waktu tidur dan bersantai" ucap Shiho.

"Lebih baik kau berhenti, Haibara. Para anggota organisasi hitam yang berkeliaran itu berbahaya. Lebih baik serahkan semuanya pada FBI" ucap Shinichi.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum mereka semua tertangkap atau terbunuh. Bukankah itu impian kita, menghancurkan organisasi hitam sampai tuntas. Aku akan mewujudkan impian kita sehingga kau dan Mouri-san akan tenang di alam sana" ucap Shiho.

"Tapi aku tidak mau sesuatu menimpamu atau kau sakit karena kelelahan" ucap Shinichi.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak sebodoh kau, tantei-san" ucap Shiho dingin.

"Maaf. Aku memang bodoh" ucap Shinichi muram.

Shiho dapat menangkap nada muram dari ucapan Shinichi sehingga dia menggoda Shinichi lagi.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau mengakui kalau dirimu bodoh. Gawat, aku rasa besok matahari akan terbit dari barat" ucap Shiho sok panik.

"Oi, oi! Bisakah kau berhenti menggodaku" ucap Shinichi kesal.

Shiho hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Tawa yang sangat disukai Shinichi. Tawa yang membuat hatinya tetap hidup.

"Hei Haibara, entah kenapa aku selalu jadi orang yang terlambat" ucap Shinichi.

"Terlambat?" sahut Shiho.

"Ya, tiap hari aku selalu terlambat bangun. Lalu aku juga terlambat mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Ran sehingga sampai dia meninggal aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk menyatakannya" ucap Shinichi.

"Tenang saja, Kudo-kun. Sebentar lagi kau juga akan menyusulnya jadi kau bisa bertemu dan menyatakan perasaanmu di alam sana" ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum lembut.

Tapi Shinichi bisa mendengar suara Shiho sedikit bergetar ketika mengatakannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyatakannya padanya" ucap Shinichi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shiho.

Shinichi tidak menjawab dan hanya mengulurkan tangannya kepada Shiho.

Shiho menatap tangan Shinichi yang terulur dengan bingung tapi kemudian dia meletakkan tangannya ke tangan Shinichi yang terulur tersebut dan Shinichi menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Hei Haibara, terima kasih karena kau selalu ada di sisiku... dan maafkan aku karena aku selalu terlambat. Nanti di kehidupan yang selanjutnya, aku akan menjadi priamu... aku akan menjadi kekasihmu... aku akan menjadi pelindungmu... aku akan hidup untukmu... dan aku akan bernafas hanya untukmu... Aku berjanji" ucap Shinichi.

Mata Shiho terbelalak karena terkejut dengan ucapan Shinichi.

"Kudo-kun..." hanya itu yang bisa terucap dari bibirnya.

"Aku juga ingin memohon padamu. Mulai besok kau jangan datang lagi ke sini. Aku tidak mau kau melihatku seperti ini. Aku juga tidak mau kau melihat kematianku. Aku juga melarangmu menangisiku. Kau hanya boleh tersenyum dan tertawa" ucap Shinichi.

Shiho terdiam selama beberapa saat kemudian tersenyum.

"Dasar detektif egois. Baiklah aku mengerti. Tapi dengan satu syarat" ucap Shiho kemudian dia menunduk dan mencium bibir Shinichi.

Mereka berdua berciuman selama beberapa saat. Itu adalah ciuman pertama dan terakhir Shinichi.

"Selamat tinggal, Haibara" ucap Shinichi sambil melepaskan tangan Shiho dari genggamannya.

"Selamat tinggal, Kudo-kun. Aku akan menemuimu lagi di kehidupan yang selanjutnya" ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum kemudian berbalik dan melangkah ke pintu.

Setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya, Shiho tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah seorang wanita, dan seorang wanita mudah sekali menangis. Hal ini membuat seorang pria muda berwajah tampan dan berambut pirang yang mengenakan jaket FBI bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Shiho.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa perlu kupanggil dokter?" tanya pria berambut pirang tersebut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Gary. Tidak perlu panggil dokter" ucap Shiho sambil mengusap air mata dari pipinya dan berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh lagi. Tapi itu sangat sulit.

Tiba-tiba Gary memeluk Shiho sehingga Shiho menjadi sangat kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku" seru Shiho sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu kalau kau sudah selesai menangis" ucap Gary.

"Apa? Aku tidak..." ucap Shiho.

"Sssh. Kalau kau tidak menangis sekarang, kau tidak akan bisa tersenyum dan tertawa lagi. Karena itu menangislah sekarang lalu tersenyum dan tertawalah selama-lamanya" ucap Gary.

"Tersenyum dan tertawa selama-lamanya" gumam Shiho. Lalu dia teringat semua ucapan Shinichi barusan dan air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya. Shiho menangis di dada Gary sementara Gary menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

XXX

"Dad, sebenarnya ini makam siapa sih? Kenapa setiap tahun mom selalu ke sini?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang berusia sekitar 7 tahun.

"Ya, benar. Bukankah makam kakek, nenek dan tante Akemi ada di Jepang jadi pasti ini bukan makam mereka" imbuh seorang anak perempuan yang juga berusia sekitar 7 tahun dan berambut pirang.

Wajah anak laki-laki dan perempuan itu sangat mirip sehingga orang langsung bisa tahu bahwa mereka kembar.

Orang yang dipanggil dad itu hanya tersenyum pada kedua anaknya.

Mereka bertiga berdiri agak jauh dari seorang wanita berambut coklat yang sedang khusyuk berdoa di depan sebuah makam.

"Apa kalian tidak suka?" tanya orang yang dipanggil dad.

"Tidak juga sih, karena setelah ini kita pasti pergi ke tempat yang menyenangkan" jawab anak yang perempuan.

"Kami hanya penasaran" tambah anak yang laki-laki.

"Dad hanya bisa bilang, itu adalah makam orang yang sangat berarti bagi mom" ucap orang yang dipanggil dad.

"Ooh" ucap kedua anak tersebut serempak.

"Maaf menunggu lama" ucap wanita berambut coklat itu setelah sampai di depan ketiga orang yang menunggunya.

"Habis ini kita kemana mom?" tanya anak yang perempuan.

"Ra-ha-si-a. Ntar nggak surprise dong kalau mom kasih tahu sekarang" ucap wanita berambut coklat itu.

"Eh, kok gitu sih" protes anak yang laki-laki.

"Kalau kalian berdua ingin tahu, lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang" ucap wanita berambut coklat itu sambil menggandeng tangan kedua anak tersebut dan mulai melangkah pergi menjauhi pemakaman menuju mobil yang diparkir tak jauh dari situ sementara orang yang dipanggil dad mengikuti di belakangnya.

XXX

"Kudo-kun, kalau kehidupan yang selanjutnya itu ada, aku pasti akan sangat bahagia sekali di kehidupan yang selanjutnya itu. Tapi kenyataannya kita hidup hanya sekali. Karena itu, aku akan menjalani hidupku dengan bahagia, seperti yang kau minta. Apa kau juga bahagia di alam sana?"

* * *

**Catatan Penulis :**

Gimana? Ada yang tahu nggak apa aja pesan moralnya? Jangan lupa komen ya!


End file.
